Rise of the Peverells
by HpDgdark
Summary: Family is everything. Especially in the case Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. they share more then destiny and blood, They share the Curse of Antioch Peverell. Now the two are at war for their visions of the future and the mysterious Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Peverells**

One thousand five hundred years ago there was a man whose beliefs have become distorted. He had three powerful wise and great sons. One of light. One of dark. One of grey. When he diee he left a prophecy that the one of them would perish an that line would discontinued. Years passed and finally the Light brother died. Just before he died he laid upon his brothers a curse that would insure they would never be able to claim the Legacy of Peverell until only one remained. Or so says history but the night of Halloween 1981 would tell otherwise.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Dark Lord Voldemort, walked towars the home of his nemisis. After tonight he coul claim to be the One True Heir. He did his readin a long time ago. Deep in the bowels of the Chamber of Secrets lay his prize. The Legacy. What it was he had no clue. But if one anecestor hid it and another would lay a curse upon him and his enemy over it then it had to be worth it. So as he pushed open the gate he did not releaize the alarm that went off. nor did he fell the power of the Ancient. Only when he cast the death curse upon Harry Ignotus Potter did he realize his mistake. tossed from his body he fled to Albania to wait.

Albus Dumbledore came rushing when he heard the alarm but he was to late. He sprinted to the nursery. When he walke in he gasped. He felt magic More powerful then that of the Deathly Hallows himself and Tom combined. Looking around he spotted an old man. Whipping out his wand he asked "Who are you?"

"I am the Grand Ancestor. The first of the Ancient Line. As for a I am Salazar Slyhterin Perevell. I left three prophecies before i died. only one is remembered by all. The prophecy of the Light. Tonight the prophecy of the ark came to fruition. And now the Gray prophecy shall rise. as long as you do as i say." spoke the old man.

Dumbledore looke thoughtful as he said "what does this prophecy fortell Grand Ancestor?"

"Simply put this child cursed by the Light line and Mrke by the Dark one will become the most powerful of all by his Educations completement. He will usher in The Great Golen era. For this to happen i request that you take him under your direct care. Raise him as The Lord of The Ancient Line he is. Teach hime to be great. This is your task Albus Dumbleore. If you fail you will then you will never expiernce the White life and will be sent to Oblivion upon death. This was ordered by Zeus himself." The Ancient faded as he finished. Albus thought on these words. If this child would complete his lifes work then he woul o his very best to prepare him. He lifted the child from his cradle and carried him out of the cottage. He apparated to Hogwarts and took the child to his quarters. he decided to find Sirius, find the Potter will and lay out Harrys childhood while the boy slept. It may seem cold but he had to do it. But he would make sure the boy was loved every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would really like some reviews. I dont know if you love it or hate it unless I get some. I also ont know if im stealing someone elses ieas unless someone tells me. And as Always I ont own this otherwise id be rich instead of trying to get a job at a factory and going to college.

Chapter Two

Albus was swift in finding Black and him to Phoenix Hall. Dragging his stunned body in and tossing him in a chair he quickly summoned a set of unbreakble chains an tied him up and hit him with an ennereverte. Black woke up an started looking around wildy until his eyes on Albus Dumbleore.

"Hello, Sirius tell me when did you join Voldemort? Why betray the Potters?"

" What the hell are you talking about Old Man. Id never join the Dark Lord. And im bound Magically to never do anything that could put Harry in jeapordy. Oh Zeus Harry..." Sirius wailed out. Albus felt for the man. If what he said was true then that left only two poeople. Remus and Peter.

"Who was the secret keeper Sirius?" Albus asked before absently vanishing the chains.

"Peter Petegriew." Sirius said. Eyes full of hate. "Let me out so i can kill him!"

"I cant Sirius. Harry needs you."

 **9 Years 9 months later.**

Over the years Albus and Sirius protected Harry and trained him starting at the age of 5. Harry himself was a special child. He had an eidetic memory an was a metamporhagus. He had an exceptionally large magical core. Nearly twice the size of Albus's when he was that course harry didn't hold anymore knowledge in spells then you average fifth year. But he was a natural duelist. He easily out stripped many of the people from the Lower Order. He was a Parselmouth but that was to be expected. Of course many of his talents wouldn't manifest until his sixteenth birthday. As it was he was a powerful wizard.

Today was special though. Today Harry turned eleven. It was also the day of Peter Petigriew's trial. Sirius was Harrys proxy in the Wizenmegot until Harry turne seventeen and Albus relinquished the Power of Chief Warlock in exchange for being allowed to take Harry on as an apprentice after he completed his first year at Hogwarts. As Harry walked down to breakfast he saw an owl in the distance. Harry grinned broadly his hogwarts letter was coming. Hed finally get a wand that chose him instead of Albus' old one. He took off sprinting through Peverell Castle as fast as he could using The Ancient Cobra dueling technique. He slid gracefully into the informal dining room where Albus and Sirius were waiting for him with wide grins. Sitting down at the table he inquired casually "Has the post arrived?"

Albus looked at him with a grin saying "What post Harry its Sunday".

'Oh that's evil' Sirius thought while Harry said " Well in that case pass the salt". Neither adult noticed the evil smirk that crossed Harry's face. So when Dumbledore grabbed the salt shaker and put some on his gravy an handed it to Harry, who pretended to use it, before setting on the table and taking a bite of his eggs. When Dumbledore took a bite of his beard turned a brightly and obnoxious red. This caused Sirius to go into fits of laughter. Albus looked down at himself and screamed like a little girl "AHHHHHHH. My beard! Okay Harry Tinkle bring the post." A house elf popped in and layed it on the table before looking at Albus an burst out laughing at his demise. Harry smirked and slid a potion across the table to him before lifting up his letter.

Mr. Harry I. Potter

Lords Room, Perevell Castle, Unpottable Location.

Grinning broadly he ripped the seal off and skipped the standard letter in favor of the list of supplies. "When can we go Albus" He said.

"As soon as my beard returns to normal and Sirius leaves for the trial" Albus grumbled.

A half hour later saw Sirius flooing to the Ministry and Albus making a portkey to Diagon Alley. Once he was done both he and Harry latched one and jumped a little. Landing smoothly in diagon they immediately set about shopping using Harry's trust vault key to pay. While it was more expensive in the end it was easier then lugging sacks of gold around. As they went into Hagrids Pets for an owl Harry felt a pull on his magic. Drifting over to the Snakes he looked around before spotting the one that was tugging at his magic the hardest.

$Hello, my friend, what is your name and species$ He hissed out.

$Oh my a Speaker! I am called Isis. I am a High King Cobra.$ Isis hissed. Making his descion he baought the snake.

$Isis slither up my sleeve$ He poke in the serpent tongue. Looking at albus he said " I believe i have found the animal who will become my familiar. Her name is Isis and she is one of the last High King Cobras."

They left the shop soon after completely forgetting an owl. They headed to Ollivanders Wands as their last stop.

A/N an now you gotta stay tuned to see what i do with harrys wand. Bahahaha. alot of stuff i made. Except for Phoenix hall. i read it somewhere, cant remember who the author was. but whoever you are. Respect. And yes in my story. Dumbledore submitted evidence of Hagrids innocence and kept his wand from being snapped.


End file.
